Lust in a Black Suit
by wolfpawn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - You getting hot and bothered after seeing him in the black suit (the one he wore a few weeks back) and Loki taking care of your needs.


"Did you think I would not notice?" the deep dangerous tone of his voice caused you to shudder slightly. "I notice everything, little one." He continued to growl.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about." You dismissed, trying to focus on the paperwork Tony had given you to file and not on the damp feeling that was causing the small scrap of material of your lace panties to become uncomfortable between your legs.

"Do not try and lie to the God of Lies, you have nowhere near the talent required to lie to me, you are but a little mortal. I see your desire when you were looking at me, every little-stolen glance, I noticed them all." He spoke from directly behind you, you had not heard him cross the room; his nose was in your hair, his breath ghosting your ear. Much to your shame, you moaned wantonly as he ticked a couple of your turn-ons at once. Something the God did not fail to notice. He chuckled and grinned wickedly; sliding his hands down your arms before coming to your waist, pulling you against him. "Say the word and I will leave this office, here and now, and this will never be spoken of again, and I will never bother you from this day forth. But accept my advances willing, and well, I will have you more satisfied as no mortal man could ever satisfy you." He swore, moving his hips slightly, causing you to gasp at the feel of the hard, long and thick appendage that he had within his trousers, ensuring to lean down enough to let you feel its full length between your ass cheeks. "What do you say little one?"

"But Mr Stark?" You squeaked.

"Your employer is currently in the Angels' City with his own woman, no doubt giving her whatever mediocre pleasure he is capable of himself." He nipped at your shoulder. "So, I will ask once more, what do you…"

"Yes, God yes." You begged; the feel of his teeth against your skin making you forget that you were still in work and that the building was teeming with superheroes, admin staff and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Loki chuckled. "Turn around." You almost made yourself dizzy in your attempts to obey him. "Good girl." Your eyes widened at seeing the usually leather and metal attired God in the suit you had seen him in before, the one that had caused you to stop and stare open-mouthed at him in the hallway; it was black and tailored perfectly, showing his every appealing feature, sharp and elegant in every way. "I see it has the same effect on you still." He grinned sinfully, leaning in against you again, pressing his very impressive erection against you.

"Please." You begged.

"Please what?" he grinned, adoring your impatience.

"Please Sir, I…" The noise he made at you calling him 'Sir' was highly erotic and caused you to make him make such noises again. "I need you."

"Of course you do little one." He crooned, his voice filled with false sympathy. "A small little creature like you deserves pleasure, I would wager no man has tired you out with his ministrations, tell me, how many times has any one man pleasured you in a single session?"

"I…um, twice Sir." Loki's brow rose at that, making you go deep red with embarrassment. "And I…well I was the one to make me…" you could not get the words out. "Oh God…" you almost jumped into the air as his hand slid up your skirt.

"That is pathetic." He declared. "Pitiable mortal men know nothing of pleasuring women, no wonder they make filthy jokes of your temperaments, they have you all high-strung with tension." He stroked your panties, grinning against your ear to find them saturated in your arousal. "Norn's, you are truly an eager little wench, aren't you?"

"Please, Sir."

"You know, I never had one call me 'Sir' before, I must confess I like it, you are to call me such for the remainder of this liaison, and its use has earned you, I think perhaps a couple more peaks of pleasure, what say you to that?"

Your brain malfunctioned at his rewarding manner, causing you to not be capable of saying anything at all, so you simply nodded.

Loki chuckled again, seemingly knowing the reason for your silence. He pulled your panties down to your knee. "Kick them off." You did as told without a moment's hesitation. "Good girl." He smiled. "Now, let me see what we have here." He rubbed your slightly swollen labia, which was damp with your want.

"Fuck."

Loki pulled back for a moment before stroking the small hood over your clit. "I am not native to this realm." He growled. "But I will not accept any form of foul language."

"Sir, I am so sorry Sir." You whimpered.

"Of course, that may change as this continues." He grinned, nipping your ear. You gasped as he used the shock of using his teeth on you to push two of his long slender fingers into you, your wetness working as the perfect lubricant. "Such a tight little thing, I cannot wait to truly fill you."

"Please." Your mind went blank for everything but the want to reach the pleasure that was beginning to rise in you.

"If you wish to release little one, you need to remember your manners."

"Please, please may I…Sir." His lips brushed the side of your ear as Loki gave consent, and from there, you fell over the edge of your pleasure, moaning wantonly as you tried to remember his rule as to not swear.

"Good girl, I can see that was difficult for you, and for your rewards…" you gasped as he knelt before you, and threw your leg over his shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Very enticing." He licked at your drenched slit, now covered in your release. "And delicious also, though I am curious, why have you presented your womanhood in this manner, is there another that gets to taste this essence?"

There was a hint of envy in the prince's tone, one you could not comprehend as to why there should be. "No Sir, I just like to keep it tidy, nothing more."

"So there is no male awaiting your arrival home this evening? Not even this Percy I have heard you mention in the past?"

"Percy is my dog." You gasped.

"You permit your canine to sleep on your bed?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, that is a relief; I thought I was going to have to deal with some pathetic little mortal, incapable of keeping his female satisfied." Loki grinned against you, before pursing his lips against the hood of your clit, while also pressing two of his fingers back into you, enticing the sensitive button from its hiding place. "There you are." He stated in a manner that he had found something that was actively hiding from him, before suckling on it as his fingers checked around your hot channel for the little pad of pleasure they had found before.

"Ah." You fisted his hair and leant into his mouth, effectively grinding your pussy into his face. Loki chuckled at your wanton actions and strengthened the suction he was using, forcing your clit out of its hiding place fully, and exposing the little bundle of nerves to his wicked mouth. "Please, I, fuck, please." You begged your brain not even registering that you had been scolded previously with regards your foul language. Loki nipped your clit as your warning, but it had the opposite effect and caused you to tighten around him as you felt greater pleasure.

"Curious creature, now come." He commented, before going back to his previous actions, causing you to continue to beg.

"I can't." you cried out. "Too much." The sensation of his lips on your oversensitive clit and his fingers successfully finding your g-spot meant you were attacked with too much pleasure.

That only caused Loki to work harder again, grinning to himself that if he could hear your cries of pleasure so well with your legs against his ears, then the rest of the floor must have been well aware of what the usually quiet secretary was currently doing. As his mouth was flooded with delicious feminine release, Loki slurped it up, licking at it until there was none left. When he pulled back, he licked his lips once more, before placing your leg to the ground and rose to his feet, bringing his drenched fingers to your mouth. "I do not need to tell you what I want you to do with these, do I?"

Completely unable to process words, you hazily opened your mouth and waited for him to place them in. Realising the sheer labour it was for your mind to do that much, he chuckled and placed them in, watching as you closed your mouth and licked them clean, your tongue taking care of both individually, telling him the skill the muscle displayed.

"Were it not for the fact that we will be discovered soon, I would put that precious little mouth to great use today, but alas, time is against us." He sighed. He unbuckled his belt and allowed his pants to slide down slightly, his black boxers remaining in place. Your pupils were wide with lust as you realised the sheer size of his cock, and the wet patch at its tip, telling you he wanted you. "Like what you see little one?" he asked. Again, not yet able to process words, you merely nodded. "And you have not yet been formally introduced, why don't you take him out." Nervously, you slid your hands down and placed your thumbs on either side of him, inside his boxers, and gently pulled down, making sure to make space for the large appendage within to come free when it did so. Your eyes widened when you saw the sheer size of it, bigger than the few men you had ever seen, worriedly, you looked up at him. "He will not harm you unless you want him to, but I can see that I will be the most endowed you will have ever had, won't I?" you nodded. "I promised you pleasure beyond all measure little one, and though I am the God of Lies, I never rescind such promises." He lifted you as though you were the same weight as a bag of sugar, and pressed you against the wall before aligning himself with you and thrusting himself fully into you.

A mangled gasp left you, as your body was still somewhat tight after your previous orgasm, but the slick provided by it meant it did not hurt and allowed him to fill you comfortably, though his size seemed to exceed anything you could have imagined. As soon as you took a deep breath, he began to move.

"I do recall hearing you swear a moment ago, you will have to be punished for that."

"Sorry Sir." You gasped, his length seeming to press at the very top of your channel and against your womb.

"Sorry will do you no good, for that, you will suffer."

"Sir?" You asked fearfully.

"I think the loss of the gift of speech should suffice." He grinned. He pulled himself from you and tossed you onto the desk, before flipping you over and pulling down your skirt, leaving your bare ass being presented to him. "Yes, I think I like this better." The height of the desk was not ideal for the tall God, but as he pushed back into your tight body, he could not have cared less. He set a punishing pace, the sound of his hips slapping against your upturned ass and the wet sound of your drenched pussy being filled over and over filled the room, while it also turned you on more and more.

The feeling was sublime, but the threat in Loki's words concerned you as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge once more. "Sir…"

"I know little one, I can feel your pleasure," he forced out through gritted teeth, hastening his movements again.

"Sir…" the word was a plea, and the God knew it.

"Not yet." He demanded.

"I…I…"

"Do mortal women not know how to control their own bodies, Norn's, your race." He scoffed but gripped your ass cheeks as he ploughed as deep into you as he could, causing you to scream as your body was overtaken by your third orgasm.

His movements never faltered, he never let up as you rode through it. "I…I can't," you whined as he continued to delve into your body.

"If you can speak, I am not done, besides, I have yet to find pleasure." He growled. Knowing his words to be true, you said no more and tried to hold still, but he ensured his angle remained the same as he chased his own release, so again your pleasure began to rise, your pathetic whines telling him of what was occurring, he chuckled as he leant down over you. "For a species that can have so much pleasure, you cannot take it, a sad cruel joke." He leant his hand under you and pinched your clit once, causing you to cream around him again. "Now, I think one more should do it, what do you think little one?" As you tried to recover from the orgasm, you could only gasp as you shook your head; the pleasure began to rise almost instantaneously again, his fingers still teasing your clit, his cock rubbing against your g-spot with every thrust. "It was a rhetorical question," he grinned, continuing his pace, his breath brushing past your ear as he began to lose his breath, the first sign that he was coming to his own end. Though part of you was relieved, you were already regretting the knowledge it was coming to an end.

"I…agh…"

"Still speaking? Tut tut." He grinned, the wet slap of his hips becoming more and more unsynchronised. His groans telling you he was almost done. "Right." He focused himself and teased your clit until you were nothing more than a mewling mess under him before taking mercy on you and giving your body what it craved. You could only shut your eyes and cry silently, your mouth agape as you felt pleasure you had never been subjected to before. Loki snarled like a best as he felt you saturate his thighs in release, your channel tightening cruelly around him, as though forcing him to remain in you before he too succumbed to his pleasure, filling you with cold liquid that caused your oversensitized body to shudder. "Good girl."

"Hmm." You tried to talk, you tried to think, but nothing came to you.

Chuckling to himself, Loki pulled out, using your skirt to clean himself before tossing it onto your back and putting himself in his clothes again, before pulling you off the desk and onto the chair behind it, your eyes glazed over and your breathing heavy. "You are incapable of speech, aren't you little one?" you could only nod slightly. "That has to be a personal highlight for my time on this pathetic realm, you are a rare find; the diamond among the rough." You could only look at him. "I think you had better try to clean yourself up, you are, after all, expected to tend to a meeting in an hour, are you not?" you could only nod. "Well then, until next time, little one." He grinned, leaning down to press his lips on your forehead gently for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

It took you a full ten minutes before your body seemed the least bit willing to follow commands again, and as you tried to clean yourself, your muscles screaming in pain from the spasming they had endured in your pleasure, the words 'Next Time' were all that you could think of.


End file.
